plantsvszombiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Plants vs. Zombies 2/Glitches
All the glitches in Plants vs. Zombies 2: It's About Time. Plant on water NOTE: this must be done in Pirate Seas. 1. At the final wave select a plant. 2. When you complete the level DO NOT collect the reward. Instead plant the plant on water. 3. The plant will be on water! File:PowerTileOnWater.png|Tile Turnip planted on water File:Oh_crud_bloomerang_by_wintermagnet-d7e5gqz.png|Bloomerang planted on water. File:Reapeter_on_a_water_glitch.jpeg|Repeater on water Water-nut.jpg|Wall-nut on water Billzaredining.jpeg|Chili Bean on water Spring Bean on water.png|Spring Bean on water Fourth card for free in Endless Zone 1. In Endless Zone select first/second/third card. DO NOT click "accept". 2. Click on the 4th card. DO NOT click "buy". 3. Click accept on the card you first selected. 4. You will get the fourth card for FREE! Screenshot_2014-04-28-22-34-05.png|Tip from steps 2 and 3 You will not know what the fourth is until you enter seed selection. There is an occasional glitch this glitch. Following this procedure will instead remove ''a plant from seed selection. This may not apply to all devices and rate of occurrence is unknown. Dialogue Reset Occasionally, if playing on a mobile device, accidentally quitting the game mid-level will reset initial level dialogue if a level has it. : This specific glitch depends on the device used as well as what causes the accidental shut down. There is no known way to do this intentionally and the chances of this happening are unknown. : This glitch applies only until the level has been completed for the first time, and multiple occurrences to the same level are rare. : If any of your plants have a plant food boost when this occurs, you will lose the boost. : This only partially applies to endless zones. So long as you press quit, Crazy Dave's dialogue will always reset until you start playing for the first time. Not in Almanac (Note: This glitch was found on a Wi-Fi device. It is unknown if this occurs on 3G/4G devices.) There is an occasional glitch in the Almanac where previously-encountered zombies are removed. Here's how it happens: #Encounter new zombies while the device is offline. #Enable Wi-Fi and reenter the game. Zombies encountered offline are no longer there. This glitch may not apply to all devices, but if it does occur, it can be fixed. You must be online to resolve the issue. *If it's one or more of the Zombots, you will need to re-defeat the missing Zombot(s). *If it's any other zombie, simply play any level after their initial encounter. This applies to multiple zombies at once, even to those not in the level chosen. *Occasionally, a Pinata Party or Endless Zone can resolve the issue as well. Multiple plantings ''Note: This glitch was found in the Android version of the game. It may not work on other devices. This glitch can be performed if the device has extreme lag. This glitch occurs in Conveyor Belt levels or regular levels. The player will select any plant they choose to plant. While the lag is still persistent, try to place the plant in another location. Repeat if necessary. Due to the lag, the game takes time to process the code in which the player is able to plant multiple plants of the same type without waiting for the recharge time (on regular levels) or wait for a new seed packet to arrive (conveyor belt). This Glitch can be useful on : *Power Lily *Jalapeno *Cherry Bomb *Squash *Tile Turnip *Other plants with an instant kill ability *Any plants with a plant boosted seed packet (The Deadly ones like Laser Bean, etc.) Lawnmower glitch At the end of a level in the endless zone, Make a lawn mower go manually before collecting the prize. In the next level, the lawn mower should be there. Multiple Plant Food Note: This glitch was found in the Android version of the game. It may not work on other devices. This glitch works similarly to the Multiple Plantings glitch. Whenever the lag starts and persists, select the Plant Food (if one is available). Try to give it on as many plants as possible. When the lag subsides, the plants that have contact with the plant food will begin to take effect. This glitch can be useful in conjuction with plants planted on Power Tiles. Invincible Spikerock glitch Spikerocks will never die, no matter how many times they get crushed.This is how to do it: 1. Go to any level that has Zombies that smash plants and take the Spikerock. 2. Plant a Spikerock. 3. Press "Pause" and then press "Save and exit". 4. After you exit, go back to that level. 5. Your Spikerock is now invincible. Chili Bean with 2 lives *Plant a Chili Bean. *Wait for a Zombie to eat it. *He might keep it alive. NOTE : The Barrel Roller Zombie, Gargantuar, and Explorer Zombie (if it still has its torch lit) and any machined zombie will NOT '''let the Chili bean be alive. Also when it has its "second life" he will not affect any zombies. This bug will not always happen. It happens more often on devices with lag, For example if your device has 1 Gb of ram or less. This specific glitch may not apply to all devices. More than 1 World Keys You will have 2 or more World Keys even though you unlocked all worlds. 1. Defeat Wild West Level 8 2. Unlock Far Future 3 The World Key will not turn to zero, instead it will stay 1 4. Defeat Far Future Level 8 5. You will have 2 World Keys! This specific Glitch does not apply all the time Blover recharge glitch 1. Go to any level (Normal,Brain Buster or Endless). 2. Add Blover to your seed slots. (Or get a Blover card in Endless) 3. After you start, look at your seeds. Blover won't recharge for a while. (Proof:Tap the blover and it says “Seeds need to recharge before planting.” 4. Blover will only start recharging after a few seconds. 5. '''THEN use the blover again. Squash On The Grave Glitch! #Open Ancient Egypt Last Stand 1. #Plant Wall-Nuts (or any other plants) on the all spaces expect one space. #Plant a Squash in one space. When you see a Tomb Raiser Zombie, give plant food to Squash. #Before Squash come his space again the zombie will create tombstone here and when Squash came back he will stand on a tombstone! This also works on one of the pinata parties filled with tombstones. "I Haven't Even Started" Glitch To trigger this glitch you must have version 2.2. #Open Wild West Level 4 for the first time. #DONE. The glitch is that the conveyor belt will pop up even before the dialogue starts, and while Penny is still talking the first zombie begins to walk across through the electric fence. After finishing the dialogue the zombie will freeze and the fence will open, along with the next wave of zombies. Normally the game will wait for the dialogue to finish before sending in the first wave. This glitch will not happen if you blast through the dialogue; instead the level will continue like normal. Citrons Still Attack Glitch After defeating the Zombot Tomorrow-tron, pick up the trophy/money bag and go through the dialogue. After the dialogue, all charged Citrons within range of Zomboss will attack. Get All Plants In Endless Zone Glitch To trigger this glitch you must have version 2.2. #Open any endless zone. #Select any 4 cards. #When the seed section appears go to the zen garden. #When you leave the zen garden you will have your own plants in endless zone including plants aren't allowed in most endless zones. The glitch works in endless zone but if you complete a level you won't get these back until you do that again Change zombies glitch Note : It only works on Endless Zones #Go to any endless zone. #Enter the Zen Garden. #Exit it. #And now the zombies will be changed, you'll even have every plant you've unlocked (including those not owned in that endless zone) available to you as an added bonus. Twin Suflower glitch Twin Sunflowers will give more sun when fed with Plant Food. How to do it: 1. Go to any level and plant a Twin Sunflower. 2. Wait until you get a Plant Food. 3. Exit the level and then go back to it. 4. Feed the Twin Sunflower with it and she will give 600 Sun instead of 250. Note : This glitch doesn't work on Sunflowers. Note : It might give 350 sun instead of 600 at an unknown rate. Bernie the Bee Glitch There is also a glitch where Bernie the Bee sleeps between the 3rd and 4th Zen Garden pots instead of on his normal place to sleep. Tile Turnip Glitch This is a glitch where Tile Turnips, while spinning in the ground, can be planted on with another Tile Turnip, even while spinning. This can only be done on Last Stand. #On a Last Stand level, plant a Tile Turnip. #Then quickly, plant another Tile Turnip on the same space before the first Tile Turnip turns into a power tile. #You can see that you planted 2 at the same spot, but it doesn't affect anything and it's just an animation glitch. Squash on Spikeweed/Spikerock glitch Note: This only works on Kung-fu world level 9, 15 and last stands. # Place a Spikeweed/Spikerock at the 2nd most front lane. # When the black hole arrives, place a squash infront of the spikweed #You can note that a Squash is on the Spikeweed/Spikerock Plants on Rail Glitch Note: This only works in the Chinese version. #Go to a level on Kung-Fu World with minecarts and QiGong Zombies at the same time. #Plant any plant on a minecart (and make sure that QiGong Zombie is in the same lane) #When a QiGong Zombie starts to pull plants, quickly move the minecart with the plants. #You can see that the plants did not follow the minecart, but is pulled by QiGong Zombie and is on a rail. #But, if you move a minecart on the plant on the rail, the plant will be back on the minecart. Note: This also works in the Wang Stiff Knife battle (Kung-Fu World - Day 30) but wait for it to raise its sword and strike the lawn, causing a shockwave to topple down two plants pushing the front plant two squares away. Grave Buster busting nothing glitch #This must be done in Ancient Egypt. #Plant a Grave buster on a grave #Plant a Jalapeno to destroy that grave. #Your Grave Buster is now busting nothing! Category:Plants vs. Zombies 2: It's About Time